


M&Ms in Paris

by Skipp



Category: Blink-182
Genre: M/M, these two love it, yea this city is a character, you either love it or hate it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 15:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skipp/pseuds/Skipp
Summary: “We have only two days, but I want all the cliché stuff,” Matt says as they roll in the cab from the airport.





	M&Ms in Paris

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble inspired by Matt’s insta post from Paris (France, not Texas)
> 
>  
> 
> *****
> 
> All mistakes are mine, all characters appearing in these works are fictitious. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. The situations, the dialogs and other relations are all fictional. The characters have their own personalities and choices that are not those of the real people. 
> 
> Do not post any of my works published here or elsewhere without my explicit permission.

After they’re done with the TV and interviews for the local mags, there’s only and hour before the sun down so they ride the Metro from their hotel to the Trocadero, take selfies and cheesy tourist pictures, walk under the Eiffel tower, and get crepes aux chocolat dusted with powder sugar while walking back to the hotel.

Next day Mark suggests to start with the contemporary collection at the Pompidou. Matt is thrilled when he sees the announcement of a new Warhol acquisition at the entrance. Mark grins, sneaking afterwards to the museum shop to get some Warholy stuff for Xmas, while Matt talks to a friend on the phone, walking aimlessly from one corner of the foyer to another. 

They’re hungry because they haven’t eaten a decent meal since breakfast so Matt suggests a restaurant, two blocks away from there. The place is tiny, a bit overheated and packed with people. They sit crammed at a table for two, shoulders almost touching with other guests. It’s loud, the soup is hot and Mark’s eyes glisten. Matt tells a story about his first visit to Paris with Alkaline Trio. They played in a small bar, their drinks were free, maybe hundred people came and the girl in the first row had the best pink mohawk he ever saw. Mark is smiling, watching Matt imitate how Dan tried to introduce a couple of songs in French but messed up in the cutest way possible. The obligatory wine bottle on the table stays untouched.

Then there’s a bit shopping, they take a cab back to the hotel, hands full of bags. The guitar that Matt bought at Woodstore will be deliver right to the hotel.

In the late noon Matt drags them from the hotel to the Pére Lachaise cemetery to kiss at the tomb of Abélard and Héloïse, like the giant sap he is. Mark of course wants to see the grave of Victor Noir because he missed it the last time he was here. You’re never too old for a good penis joke.

Leaves are crunching under their feet when they walk towards the gate, arguing and bantering over Marcel Proust. “He would be the worse watchmaker ever. He has no sense of time,” Mark pokes fun at him while they wait for the Metro.

There is still time left to see Sacré-Cœur, walk around Montmartre, see Bateau Lavoire and have a drink at a random small café. It’s nice to enjoy the anonymity. 

The night gets cold and they can’t believe as they later watch the city lights from their hotel room that there are snowflakes flying in the air.

**Author's Note:**

> it did snowed in Paris the day I wrote it
> 
> ... anyway... this is the last one from my tumblr one shots. Now to transfer the chaptered stuff, it's gonna be a bitch...


End file.
